


Passing a demon

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: When Orochimaru and Sasuke are travelling, they encounter a dangerous person and Orochimaru's protective side kicks in.





	

After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Orochimaru and Sasuke had decided to travel together to learn to see the world with kinder eyes. They had been ‘on the road’ for a few days, and arrived at town weary. The market was buzzing with people. Vendors were yelling the prices of their fruits or fish. Pairs of women touched fabric. Children dashed between the many legs.

Suddenly Orochimaru slowed down. He was looking intently at another traveller at the other side of this crowded street. He grabbed Sasuke’s arm tight, his fingers wrapped around the upper arm. He forced him to slow down, too.

Sasuke didn’t understand. He raised his eyebrows.

Without further warning, Orochimaru pushed Sasuke to the side of the street. They cut through the crowd: the sannin made people pause or walk faster to let them through. People closed the path behind them like the sea washes out track on the beach.

Orochimaru shoved him against the wall.

Sasuke said “oof.”

"Shush. Lower your head.” He pushed Sasuke’s face into his own smooth hair. “Don't move,” he whispered. “Don't look at it with _those_ eyes."

And then Orochimaru put his hands on both sides of Sasuke's shoulders. He placed his handpalms against the wall. Their chests were pressed together. They both thought about this sudden proximity. To Sasuke, it felt like Orochimaru was shielding him with his body. The sannin thought, that he wouldn’t be surprised if Sasuke could feel his heartbeat.

To bystanders, it must have looked as if they were intimate -  a couple suddenly overcome with the need to kiss. Their mouths were close together, but that was because it was difficult for Orochimaru to breathe exactly at the same time as Sasuke.  They had to appear like unified. 

The person was passing. A chill went through each of their bodies.

Then the neferious entity was gone.

Orochimaru relaxed, slumped against Sasuke. For a moment he didn’t say anything. He took his hands from the wall. He pulled him into a hug.

"...Some things, you don't want to know," he said. He kissed the top of Sasuke’s hair, and it was a sign of love as well as relief. He felt the question approach. So he explained anyway - but just the littlest bit:

"Demons like the Shinigami can take possession of a person through jutsu. Sometimes it goes wrong for the summoner. But I’m here, Sasuke-kun. Don’t worry. You’re sssafe.”


End file.
